


Sunlight

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Summertime Swelter [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Even with the sun looking so bright and beautiful during a beach trip, the only thing that Oikawa wants kissing your skin is him.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> DING DONG VOLLEYBALL CAPTAIN COMING THROUGH
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

The story of Icarus was meant to convey the message of how one's hubris could lead to ruin.

But for someone as prideful as Oikawa, he dared to face and overwhelm the sun with his own glory.

And still amuse himself with ruining you.

The heat that was currently sweeping over you and leaving your head spinning in a daze was not by the summer air and the piercing beams of the sun. Rather, it was by the delicately vicious touch of your boyfriend, which in turn left you yearning with desire bit by bit.

Seeing your flustered reaction, he just grinned, as doing so meant you would simply be tethered to him forever.

Much like how he was currently keeping you bound to his lap without the use of any restraint like rope or handcuffs. There was no need to, for he had already rendered you to a mewling, needy mess by his touch alone, leaving you to want nothing more than to stay in place. Considering how events from earlier in the day had led to this moment, he was delighted to see that you were seeing things from his perspective.

For as long as you knew Oikawa, absolutely _anything_ that seemed to demean him in whatever way earned various degrees of huffiness, which in turn only became more vicious the more he felt slighted.

The most extreme was when jealousy came into play, when it was as though you seemed taken by another man.

Today, it wasn't like you meant to do so while the two of you went to the beach as part of a Seijoh reunion with old classmates. He was eager to gloat and show off how happy and successful he has been since beginning college, especially to his old teammates. You were just delighted to reunite with everyone from the fearsome volleyball roster, having missed hanging out with your former third-year classmates after practice and matches.

Too delighted, in Oikawa's eyes.

It certainly didn't make it better that you were insistent on wearing a brand new swimsuit that was shameless both in its price and appearance. This was supposed to be one of the hottest days this summer, so you were just dressing for the weather. But from the astonished--even flustered--reactions of his friends from high school, he interpreted otherwise.

Just by the fact that even _Iwaizumi_ was noticeably taken by your swimsuit was enough for Oikawa to begin having quite the issue with your chosen attire.

Curves that he could spend days tracing over with his fingertips, skin that he could kiss over and over in reverence for an eternity.

They were all on display for others to see.

But rather than experience pride that--yes, someone of your caliber was with _him_ \--his vision was obscured in smoldering green that needed to be attended to as soon as you both returned home.

There was supposed to be a dinner following the beach excursion. While the second meet-up was scheduled to give everyone enough time to wash up and change at home, it was looking to be that the two of you would be running late.

At least, not until Oikawa made it clear as to who you belonged to.

It was a question that you especially knew the answer for, but admittedly, you weren't complaining too much about getting ravaged by him while he was so wrapped up in envy. He was a tease to a near insufferable degree, thus it was a nice change for him to be so forward and demanding, especially while he had you ride his cock while he remained seated on the edge of the bed.

Your beach wear was tossed carelessly aside in some heap on the floor. It would be a while before he would free you to go wash up for tonight's dinner.

"Ahh~" He chimed innocently against your ear, just before his tongue traced along the shell of it. "I wonder how to go about this, darling? Should I kiss and bite all over your pretty skin, which you seemed to be so insistent on flaunting today?"

The hand he had on your chest continued to grope you, his index finger and thumb drawn to one of your stiff nipples, pinching and twisting as they so desired. At the same time, you could feel the slight callousness of his fingertips circling over your clit--as expected, the timing of his actions to his thrusts were in utterly perfect sync, which only made you quiver against him all the more.

"Orrr maybe just keep it simple and fill you up with my cum, hmm~? Let it drip down your cute thighs and everything~!" He groaned at the thought, licking his lips as he visualized it in his head. But considering that the two of you still had plans later on, he couldn't help but pout. "...Though...if we're going to shower afterwards, you'll just end up washing it off, huh?" Never had you heard him sound so disappointed.

However, once an idea came to mind, he let out the gasp of "Oh--!" before his hands retracted, only for his arms to snake and coil around you tightly. You were left to cry out and toss your head back against his shoulder as your boyfriend increased the rhythm and ferocity of his thrusts. Encouraged by your words, he smirked deviously as he nuzzled his face against your neck. Once more, he chimed, even as his tone became huskier.

"Silly me, why bother to choose when I can just have both? I'll claim you as many times in as many ways, darling. Over and over again~" He purred out your name, causing you to look back towards him. As soon as your lips were in sight, he immediately seized them with his in a kiss. A chuckle escaped him when he felt the walls of your core squeeze around his cock. "See? Even you and your body agree, dearest~ Truly we were made for each other...!"

"To-Tooru!" You shuddered, shamelessly grinding your hips down against his lap, needing and wanting more of his touch, more of his envy, more of his affection.

And he would gladly provide that all for you.

Showcasing this through the kisses bestowed onto your body, the bites left on your skin, the warmth he soon poured deep inside of you.

Though the two of you would certainly end up in a rush to hurriedly shower and get dressed to head out for the evening, for now, you would catch your breath, all the while Oikawa's lips feathered over your skin once more, this time with the gracefulness akin to his movement in court--which, in that regard, the intensity he displayed during matches was just exerted onto you.

With your lover's still wrapped so tightly around your body, you would bask in the warmth of he who wished to stand against the sun.


End file.
